Don't Shoot
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: She belonged at the Jail-house and not in the canyon. Miss. Jane was here.


In the fading light of the setting sun a red-haired woman ran through the red canyons. Her dark shadow was long on the wall behind her, stretching out across the rocks like a phantom.

Jessica Jane smirked, her pray was in sight and she would be victorious.

The Sheriff dismounted and Jessie pressed herself against the rocky wall. Some of her red hair had come out of her long braid, the fiery strands playing in the small breeze.

Sheriff Woodrow Pride glanced around the canyon before he swung himself up in to the saddle, one long jean-clad leg going up and over the horse's back, toes finding a grip in the stirrups. Bullseye moved forward restlessly, stomping his front hooves on the rocks beneath him.

His nose had picked up a familiar sent, one that he knew belonged at the Jail-house and not in the canyon. Miss. Jane was here, and the chestnut horse was determined to let his rider know.

Jessie watched with baited breath when Bullseye turned to face where she was hiding, the cowboy pulling at the reins to get the horse back on course. Woodrow's will won out in the end and the horse was forced to turn his back on the out-of-place girl.

Jessie let out a sigh of relief when he turned his back on her. She had to wait the sun out; her mission would be much easier in the dark. As soon as his shadow vanish around the edge of the canyon she crept out of her hiding place, long black coat fanning out behind her.

Jessie pushed her black hat farther down on her head, this was her second favorite hat, her favorite being her red and white one, and she wasn't too keen on the idea of loading it. She fallowed the Sheriff through the canyon, gasping when his horse bolted past her riderless.

So he did know he was being fallowed.

This realization didn't surprise her in the least; Mr. Pride was a sharp man, one of the reasons why he had been picked to be the Sheriff of Sunside after the town's previous Sheriff, Lotso, had died in a gun fight.

The other, and main, reason he had been picked was because he was fast with a gun, a trait he had gotten from his father.

Even now Jessie could see his hand hovering by his hip as he walked, ready to draw and shoot at a moment's notice.

The redhead knew that she had to play her cards just right, now more so then ever, one false move would possibly end her life. Jessie eased along the trail that ran through the canyons, staying close to the wall for cover, each step planned out be before it was taken.

Quick as a flash of lightning the Sheriff turned and fired a shot.

Jessie ducked and covered her head with her hands as the bullet buried itself in the rock wall above her head. She sprung up a moment later and bolted at him, her arms going around his waist, nimble hands wrapping around his before he could move.

Got 'em.  
One slender leg slipped between his from behind and the Sheriff froze at the sudden touch.

"Don't shoot," she whispered into his ear, her chin perched on his shoulder.

"Jess," her name was a breath on his lips.

"Hey howdy hey, Sheriff." Woody sighed and turned in her arms, his own slipping around her waist.

"You know Mrs. Pride; you need to learn to listen."

His voice was soft and slightly reprimanding, He knew she would follow him. She shook a finger at his while making a tisking sound with her tongue.

"I'm not a Pride yet, Cowboy. I still have a whole week left of being a Jane." Her reply was purred and she rose up on her toes to bring herself up to his level.

"Cheeky woman."

"You know you like it." A small growl sounded in the back of his throat and he leaned forward, closing the remaining space between them and capturing her lips with his own. Jessie gasped at his boldness and he took full advantage of her parted lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

A soft moan left her lips when he ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth and she pushed forward, kissing him back with all she was worth. After quite some time Woody pulled away from his Deputy reluctantly, letting the kiss linger.

The sun had set now, leaving them with only the light if the half moon to find their way home.

"Why did you come out here, Woody?"

He took a deep breath. She had every right to know, she would be his wife in a week's time after all. She would have to find out about his demons someday. Yet, the weight of the truth pulled him down, threatening to surrender him to grief's icy grip. His shoulders slumped and he turned away, unable to look her in the eye. He had been hoping that he could keep the truth from her until after the wedding.

A selfish thing to do if there ever was one.

But every time he was going to tell her a voice in his head stopped him, bringing his biggest doubts and insecurities to the forefront of his mind. Would she think less of him for what he was, the truth behind his lineage finally reveled.

Or would she simply overlook it and not care about some a trifle thing?

"I came here to pay my respects." Jessie cocked her head to the side and her brows pulled together.

She stepped around him, reaching out and taking his face in her hands before he could turn away from her again.

The tenderness of her touch and the concern that filled her emerald eyes made his heart clench and wave of love for this woman cashed over him, threatening to steal the breath right out of his lungs.

Her eyes asked him to continue pleading with him to confide in her, and he found himself unable to refuse, even if it hurt to relive his past.

~*~*~*~*~  
_  
__Andy Pride and his wife Calling Bird ran through a canyon, a young boy in tow. The sound of gun shots rent the air and the mother turned to her son. _

_"Honey, you have to get back to the town, it's safe there." _

_The warm blood that was seeping out of her side assured her that she wouldn't to the town, but her son could. The boy whimpered as another shot was fired, closer this time._

_"I'm scared mama." A tear slipped from her dark eyes and she took her child in her arms, holding him for what she knew would be the last time. _

_"I know you are, but you have to be brave for me alright? We need you to get to town as fast as you can." _

_Woodrow nodded and hugged his mother. The gun shots were closer now, just around the corner._

_"Go," she urged. Woody gave his mother one last hug before running off, tears steaming down his face when the sound of Gun shots stopped and battle cries filled the air._

Woody took a deep breath and let it out slowly, eyes glazed over with barely un-shed tears. Jessie's eyes widened as tears filled them, she remembered that night.

She had been on older then three at the time, hardly old enough to understand the words her father had spoken. But she understood the pain in her mother's eyes and the hatred in her father's voice when he ranted about the injustice of it all. A couple being killed because society didn't approve of a white man marring an indian woman.

"Tell me about them?" He smiled softly at her and felt another wave of love swell up for his red-haired Deputy.

The two cowpoke sat down with their backs against the canyon wall, talking about the past until sun rise.


End file.
